


Better be Gryffindor

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Enemies to Friends, Friends to Lovers, No actual HP characters, Slytherin!Gwen, Slytherin!Merlin, gryffindor!arthur, set in Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ABANDONED- (for now)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sorting

Merlin's robes were too big. He tripped over the hem as he stepped up to the Hogwarts sorting hat. As he sat on the stool and the hat was lowered onto his head, he began to think about his mother, and his life in general. Merlin's parents were both magic, so it was no surprise when he received his letter last month. His mum was ecstatic and his dad wasn't there. Merlin's dad was always away because of his mysterious job, but he always came back in the holidays with magical toys and books for Merlin and exotic salts and perfumes for his Mother. Merlin's mum wrote him a letter when Merlin received the Hogwarts letter but Merlin only just heard from him the night before he left for Hogwarts, a quick five minute floo call with advice and a handful of galleons. The galleons were a pleasant surprise as the small family had never had much money, so Merlin happily used them to buy a black owl which he named Emrys. Emrys liked to eat all sorts, his favourite food was- The hat jerked Merlin out of his daydreams by shouting "SLYTHERIN!" Merlin got up from the stool, grinning, he had known all along which house he had the most qualities of, and walked over to the Slytherin table to sit with his friend Gwen. 

Arthur Pendragon was muggle-born, but not ashamed of the fact. He knew certain Slytherins had prejudices against muggle born people, but couldn't for the life of him imagine why. He glanced defiantly at the Slytherin table before pulling the hat down over his eyes. Despite being muggle born, Arthur was from a wealthy family who were very well respected in British politics. Unfortunately, those politics were strictly muggle and wouldn't help him in the Wizarding World. Arthur smiled when he thought of the Wizarding World. He had never thought he could live up to his Father, who expected him to be successful in a politician-driven world, so being a wizard had come as a huge, but reassuring surprise. His Father had gotten over the initial shock, and decided to support his only son, taking him to Diagon Alley and buying him much more than he needed. Arthur remembered with a start that he shouldn't be daydreaming on the stool, and concentrated on what the hat was saying. "You have qualities of all the houses, you're ambitious, yet courageous, there's a thirst for knowledge, although that could also be curiosity. You're not sharp enough for Slytherin, but you think of others, incredibly noble for your amount of years, better be- GRYFFINDOR!" Arthur got up from the stool, smirking, he had known all along which house he definitely didn't want to be in. He sat down at the Gryffindor table and watched in wonder as the plates in front of him glowed gold and the sky above him turned dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a draft and didn't take long to write so please leave comments on how to change or improve if you don't think it's good  
> -I don't know whether to add characters from the HP universe or not (eg- Harry/Ron/Hermione etc) so if anyone actually reads this and wants HP characters, send me a message or something  
> -I've put no warnings yet but there will be character deaths later on in the story


	2. Autumn

The first month of classes went smoothly for Merlin, he was top of the class in Potions and Transfiguration, and had made friends with Cedric from his dorm and a strange boy called Del Valiant, but Gwen remained his best friend. Gwen was really good at Charms but terrible when it came to weekly flying lessons. Merlin was also terrible at flying, as he was tall and clumsy, he couldn't stay on his own two feet on the ground let alone in the sky, but he knew a lot about the mechanics of flying as he had always loved watching Quidditch. 

There was another boy in the class, a muggle born boy with blonde hair and blue eyes who had one friend called Lancelot and not much else to speak of. His name was Arthur and Merlin found it intriguing how a muggle born who had never even seen a broom before could fly better than he could, he who had been flying for the last ten years.  
Arthur didn't like Merlin, because Del Valiant made fun of him and Lancelot regularly, and Del was friends with Merlin. Merlin didn't like Arthur because he thought that Arthur was snobby and prejudiced against all Slytherins. Slytherins aren't all bad! 

The first incident came in October. Merlin was doodling absently on his desk in History of Magic. It was so cold that he could see his breath misting in front of his face, but he didn't know how to cast a warming charm. He sighed and pulled his cloak closer to him, knowing that when the Professor showed up he would be asked to remove it. Stupid rules.  
"It's freezing!" Del complained from behind him  
"Well I can't fix that, can I? I'm cold as well and you don't see me complaining!" Cedric snapped  
"Shut up, Ced. He can't help it" Gwen's voice was muffled because of how close she had her scarf to her face.  
Cedric sighed. "I'm sorry, Del, I'm just irritated this morning"  
"Well there's something that might cheer you up"  
Del pointed at Arthur and Lancelot who had just arrived in the classroom, laughing. Merlin felt something stir inside of him at the sight of the boys, and decided to take it for a new type of anger.  
"I don't know why he irritates me so much!" Merlin burst out, snapping his quill in half.  
Gwen looked at him in disapproval, "Merlin, you've been here a month, don't go about getting yourself enemies"  
Del smirked at her, "and you know what's best for him then? you're just a girl, how can you?"  
"Well I've known him a lot longer than you have and-"  
There was a cough from behind them. "If you weren't so busy bickering, you would have realised that class had started"  
Merlin whipped around and came face to face with Arthur and Lancelot. Del sneered at them but realising he couldn't say anything witty under the beady eye of the teacher, turned around to the front of the class.  
Merlin wasn't mean spirited by nature, but just as he had opened his mouth the Professor shouted, "MERLIN! Are you daydreaming again?" and Merlin had to turn around, crushing the snapped quill in his hand and wondering why the sight of these boys made him feel emotions he had never felt before. 

Merlin noticed the amount of letters and extravagant gifts Arthur received from home around the beginning of November. He wasn't jealous or anything, just curious, or so he told his friends every morning.  
"Who do you reckon that's from?" He asked one week  
"Wow, who needs that much chocolate? How spoilt must he be?" He asked the next  
"That's a long letter! Someone must have a lot to say, I wonder what they're saying"  
Gwen soon got sick of him, and often sat with Kara and her friends at the other end of the Slytherin table. Del said that girls only talk about nail polish and makeup spells so Merlin stayed sat with him and Cedric whenever Gwen left. Merlin wasn't really sure that girls only talked about makeup, as his mother was a girl and she often talked of other things, such as what they were having for dinner, or what his father had sent in the post that month. Thinking about that, his father hadn't sent much recently, just the usual dragon toy and a smudged letter giving his congratulations about the sorting. Merlin didn't mind though. He was used to it.

Arthur loved Hogwarts. He loved the castle walls, and the cosy red and gold Gryffindor common room. He loved flying, and Charms, spells, scarves, his friends, and learning new things. He loved everything from the pumpkins lining the edge of the Great Hall, to the frost sticking to the edges of the windows on cold mornings. The only thing Arthur didn't love about this new life was Merlin and his gang of Slytherins, watching him open his letters at breakfast, watching him in class. He could feel their eyes on him like they were burning holes through his robes. Guinevere seemed the most sensible, but why hang out with such toxic people? Cedric was weird, constantly looking over his shoulder or snapping at people. Del was a monster, from a very rich pureblood family called Valiant, who according to Lancelot, used to work for the other side. You know, the dark side. Arthur had only read about this dark witch in history books, with a name too dark to say, she had vanished mysteriously a few years back and some believe she's coming back, just waiting for the right time, so if the Valiants really supported this witch, Del was a boy to steer clear of.  
Arthur's father Uther wrote to him weekly, sometimes even twice in a week, and Arthur wasted no time in telling him about Merlin and his gang. Uther told Arthur to stay out of their way, but they found themselves drawn towards him. Every time he turned around, he seemed to be face to face with one of them, usually that Merlin. Still, Arthur would keep out of their way if they kept out of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I'm very excited to get onto the main plot and so I'm probably going to end first year pretty soon,  
> -also not too sure of the names, are they suitable?  
> -I love writing eleven year old Merlin but I think I'll branch out next chapter more into the mind of Arthur  
> -thank you for looking at this story and feedback it really means a lot  
> -of course if anyone has any ideas or suggestions I'll take them into account!


	3. Encounter at the Owlery

"He's staying for Christmas" Arthur said, flinging himself dramatically down on his favourite armchair in the Gryffindor common room.  
Lancelot looked up from his Potions homework, "Seriously? Are they all staying?"  
"No just Merlin and Cedric, fortunately for us, otherwise we would have been screwed"  
Lancelot visibly relaxed, "I wouldn't want that Valiant ruining my birthday"  
Arthur smiled calmly, ignoring the twist of alarm inside of him from learning it was Lancelot's birthday the following week. How could he have forgotten? How do wizards celebrate birthdays? It can't just be a card and a present like it is in the muggle world.. can it? Twelve is a big age, maybe even a balloon as an added bonus? Do balloons even work in the Wizarding world... wait it's just air, Arthur was sure he was capable of producing enough air to blow up twelve balloons and after that they could even go to the library and find a charm to keep the air-  
"Arthur! are you listening? You've been staring into space for the last five minutes"  
Lancelot. Birthday. Crap.  
Arthur jumped, "No I was listening, I was just thinking about... your birthday present"  
"You've got me a present?!" Lancelot launched himself forward, eyes shining. Despite growing up in a wealthy pureblood family with more presents than many received, Arthur had already learnt that he was childishly excitable when it came to birthdays.  
"Yes, of course I've got you a present!" Of course Arthur hadn't gotten him a present. 

Where does one go to buy presents around here? Arthur sighed and continued walking quickly down the corridor. It was the night before the Christmas holidays, which meant it was also the night before Lancelot turned twelve, one week before Christmas, and Arthur still hadn't found a suitable gift. He looked up to see where he was. The owlery! Maybe he could send a letter to his father and get him to send something muggle! Arthur grinned, it was great that he had such genius ideas, really where would he be without himself? He walked forwards with this happy thought, and instead of walking into the owlery, walked into someone's face.  
"Sorry" Arthur automatically muttered, before looking up and seeing just whose face he had smacked into.  
"Oh, just watch where you're going will you!?" Arthur snarled, tone changing completely with the sight of other boy.  
"You were the one who walked into me! I think you're the one who ought to watch yourself." Merlin snapped back.  
Arthur tried to look as haughty as he possibly could, looking down his nose at Merlin, which was difficult as Merlin was already a giant for eleven. If he kept growing anymore he would smash straight through the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall. Arthur smirked at the thought and quickly turned back to Merlin.  
"Why are you even in the owlery? I would never have thought people like you actually could afford pets! Owls are seen as a luxury for some, aren't they?" Arthur decided to keep it quiet that he himself didn't actually have an owl or any pets as his Father always hated animals, that was just a small irrelevant fact that Merlin didn't need to know.  
Merlin raised an eyebrow, "I don't see why you're here either, you don't have anyone to talk to!" Merlin knew this was a lie as he had watched Arthur opening his long letters every week for the last 5 months. Arthur had many people to talk to, and this was one of those things about him that intrigued Merlin.  
Arthur thought the eyebrow raise Merlin did looked very cool and tried to also raise an eyebrow, and looked at Merlin in what he thought was a snarky yet smooth way. "I have many people to talk to, more people than you've ever spoken to in all your pathetic 11 years!"  
Merlin thought the eyebrow raise Arthur did looked very stupid and arched an eyebrow perfectly back, just to show how well he could do it. He took a deep breath and said the words which changed everything, "I'm 12 actually, you're just a ... clotpole!"  
Arthur glared at him and stormed out of the owlery, forgetting why he was there in the first place.  
Merlin looked at the retreating figure, watching until the other boy slid around the corner before gathering Emrys in his arms and sinking to the floor, the letter from his father crushed and forgotten in his clenched fist. 

The end of first year came pretty fast after that. Arthur and Merlin hardly spoke and instead glared in the others direction or laughed behind their hands at the other. Merlin felt a little bit bad about the things he said at Christmas, but he had to maintain a reputation to stay in Del's gang, because if you're not in Del's gang things can get quite risky for you, and that's something which Arthur and Lancelot found out first hand with inventive hexes shot their way from Del while walking to classes throughout the year.  
Merlin was glad first year was coming to an end, the exams went well, he didn't need to do much work for them as he found that he naturally knew most of the spells. Merlin wrote to his parents regularly, and things were really looking up as his father said he would visit over the summer which Merlin was really looking forward to.  
Arthur however, wasn't so glad that first year was coming to an end and he would have to go back to the muggle world for summer. His exams went alright but the thought of leaving Hogwarts and using no magic for the summer depressed him. Arthur's summers were always lonely, his father had a lot of work to do in the city of Camelot and was usually away, which Arthur was really not looking forward to as he had now lost touch with most of his muggle friends.  
Lancelot was excited to go back to his manor for summer. He hadn't seen his parents in a while or his horse, who he missed dearly. His exam results weren't what he had hoped as he wasn't the smartest academically, but he never let it get him down. He was in high spirits all the way home, singing muggle songs which Arthur had no idea how he knew all of the words to, or even how he had heard, growing up in the Wizarding World.  
Gwen was looking forward to going home. She wouldn't have to see Del or Cedric for two whole months! She would see Merlin though, as they both came from pureblood families and had grown up having dinner parties in each others company so she wasn't going to lose touch with her best friend. She was also looking forward to trying some spells and practicing, as there were a few things she got wrong in the exam and she needed to be perfect.  
Merlin was mostly pleased that he wouldn't have to see Arthur over the summer. Unfortunately, he should have known that idea was too perfect to last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small fill in chapter, just to finish off first year


	4. Camelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's parents take him on a daytrip to the muggle city of Camelot, what a shame Arthur lives there.

"Do you fancy a trip into a muggle city today, Merlin? We could show your father some of the sights while he's here" Merlin's mother, Hunith asked one sunny August morning.  
"A muggle city? I've never been to a muggle city close to here before! That would be really fun" Merlin said, sitting up in his chair.   
"We can go now if you like" Hunith said, looking over at Merlin's father and making sure his muggle clothing was suitable.  
Balinor shrugged and stood up. Merlin also stood, buzzing with excitement. He had never been in a real muggle city! Usually the family only visited Wizarding London, and it really isn't that interesting once you've been there a million times.   
"What's the name of this city?" Merlin asked curiously as he held onto his Mother's arm to apparate.  
"Camelot"  
The cosy living room vanished in a swirl of colour. Merlin was used to side-along apparition, as the family usually travelled that way since portkeys were expensive.   
The colours eventually stopped and Merlin heard the sound of birds singing and waves crashing. In the distance, he saw old fashioned houses with thatched roofs, and a few more modern office buildings in the centre. It was brilliant. As the small family got closer to the city, they saw more people, crowds of people shopping, crowds of people laughing. Merlin was in awe of the muggles, how did they survive without magic? He stared at the cars for ten minutes, wishing he had one, and then he stared at some muggle boys kicking a ball around in a field, wishing he knew how to play the game.  
The boys were shouting at eachother, but not like how his parents do, these boys shouted in a competitive way. Merlin was fascinated by muggle sports and how muggles entertained themselves. He sat down to watch the game, and thought if he got the hang of it he might even ask to join in!   
He watched a large boy kick a ball down the field and then another, a taller boy, came out of nowhere and took the ball away. The tall boy kicked the ball into a net and half of the boys cheered while the other half frowned. They took positions and started kicking the ball again. One boy was particularly good, sprinting up and down the field, and then suddenly he was tackled. Merlin looked at where the ball had gone and couldn't believe it. He rubbed his eyes, and took a drink from his water bottle. He pinched himself extra hard but no, he wasn't dreaming. Arthur Pendragon was playing sports on a muggle field, with actual friends, in Camelot. Arthur Pendragon had friends other than that stupid Lancelot. Arthur Pendragon was talented at something. And as much as Merlin hated to admit it, Arthur Pendragon looked good in his muggle sport kit. 

Camelot was boring when Father was in meetings, which was often. Arthur was left to make friends with boys from the city who he used to go to school with, and all they wanted to do was play football on a random field all day. Arthur longed to practice magic, but he was in a muggle place, with no magical parents to help. He didn't even have an owl.   
Today, Arthur was playing football with some kids from up the street. Usually, they gathered a crowd when they played as the people of Camelot loved to watch.   
Arthur took the ball and ran with it, but as he passed to his friend Leon, he felt someone watching him, he was used to the feeling of eyes on him but this was different. They were staring.   
Arthur chanced a look, boy, tall, dark hair, his age... wait  
He did a double take, and then a triple take. What? What the hell was Merlin, great wizard, Slytherin, Potions expert, horrible, horrible Merlin doing in Camelot? A muggle city? Laughing at him and his football skills? Does he think Arthur is good?   
Arthur shook his head, he couldn't let Merlin get to him during a game. He carried on playing but he could feel Merlin watching him and it was really distracting. The game finished and Arthur looked up at the grassy bank where Merlin had sat, funnily enough, he had gone. Arthur laughed with relief, he probably wasn't even there in the first place! 

Merlin realised he had neglected his parents halfway through the game. He scrambled up from the grass and ran back into the city centre, telling himself the reason why he was there so long was because the game was muggle and fascinating, not because Arthur Pendragon was muggle and fascinating. Merlin laughed at the thought of Arthur playing such games, he acted so boring and haughty at school it was almost impossible to imagine him as a person who actually had fun, a real person with real friends and real feelings, not just Del's Gryffindor punching bag.   
"Where have you been?!" The first thing Merlin saw was his Mother running towards him, a blur of speed, and then hugging him tightly.   
"I just went over there, got a bit lost, had to look at a map to find my way back" Merlin lied   
"Merlin, son, you can't just go wandering off in a strange place. You're only twelve" His Father said  
"I'm very nearly thirteen!"   
Merlin's mother finally smiled, "Now, are you ready to go and see the city, my very-nearly-thirteen-year-old?"  
Merlin allowed his parents to lead him around Camelot and point out the sights, but he couldn't concentrate. Why was his brain trying to warn him about that stupid Gryffindor clotpole Arthur Pendragon?


	5. Tantrums on the Train

Arthur huffed. The train was just pulling out of the London station and his Father hadn't even come to see him off for his second year, instead trying to buy his love with an expensive broomstick. He looked down at his feet, still clad in their muggle trainers- another thing which set him apart from everyone else. Pity his Father couldn't try and buy his love with better shoes.   
Lancelot drew. He had a muggle sketchbook in which he liked to sketch out different scenes. Right now he was sketching the English countryside whizzing past the window. He thought it was beautiful, almost as beautiful as that girl who kept staring at him across the Great Hall- he blushed and put his head down quickly, trying not to let his mind get sidetracked. 

Merlin was plotting. Cedric had brought back some joke supplies his parents had given him for his thirteenth birthday the week previously. The Slytherins were all laughing, making up elaborate blueprints and new ways they could prank the dreaded Gryffindors. Gwen was sitting with her arms folded, refusing to get involved.   
When asked why, all she replied was "well perhaps I've grown up a little bit!" before flouncing out of the compartment and slamming the door so hard Merlin winced at the fire she left in her path. 

"I'm going to find the snack trolley"   
Arthur finally looked away from the misty window, snapping out of his sulk.   
"Okay"   
Lancelot couldn't be arsed with the sulks today, but he was so good natured that he wouldn't say anything to Arthur about it.   
"Do you want anything?"   
"Nah don't bother, I've brought supplies."  
Lancelot held up his bag of sweets and smiled bashfully before his eyes flickered back down to the sketchpad.  
Arthur shrugged, "suit yourself". With that, he stormed out of the compartment and knocked headfirst into someone else, knocking them to the floor.   
"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" The sulk evaporated as Arthur flew up to his feet and put his hand out for the girl he had knocked down.   
To his surprise, it was a face he never intended to see.   
"Guinevere." He said purposefully as he helped her to her feet.   
"Arthur" she nodded at him, straightening out her skirts. "Thank you"   
He bit his lip. He didn't much like the company Guinevere put herself in, but he wanted to make sure she was alright and settle his own guilt.   
"Can I buy you a pumpkin juice?" he asked as the two strolled along the hall.   
"Oh! no I insist, I was on my way to..."   
"No, really it's fine!"   
After a few minutes of debate, the two were sitting in an empty compartment with their pumpkin juices.   
"I really am sorry. I try not to make a habit of knocking people over on the train"  
She laughed. "Why did you storm out anyway?"   
"My Father. He knows exactly how to get to me. Anyway, you can't talk, why were you roaming the corridors?"   
"They're just irritating me- not Merlin, but mainly Del and Cedric with their childish pranks and joke supplies. Can't they just grow up?" she sighed  
Arthur hesitated. He quite liked jokes.   
"Yes absolutely. Pranks are quite possibly the most childish thing in the world for a thirteen year old to still be carrying out! I don't even understand why anyone would possess joke supplies, it's just immature"   
Arthur was pleased with how this sounded and hoped that Guinevere would never find out about the bag of Zonko's tricks he had hidden in his trunk or the prank toffees in his pocket.   
Her eyes brightened. "Finally! Someone who understands! It seems as though you and I are the only two mature people on this train"   
Arthur smiled nobly, "Well, I do pride myself on how..."   
There was a tapping at the glass.   
"Oh for Christs sake" Arthur muttered as who else but Merlin strolled into the compartment and nonchalantly flopped down beside Guinevere.   
"Alright, Gwen? Hope the Gryffindor isn't giving you too much trouble"   
She rolled her eyes at him and nudged him in the side, nodding towards Arthur.   
"Hello to you too, Pendragon." Merlin said curtly.   
Arthur was ready to start a sarcastic reply when Merlin blurted out "I saw you in Camelot last weekend!"  
Arthur raised his eyebrows. That was the most excited he had ever heard the other boy sound. Clearly Merlin realised this, and lowered his gaze, cheeks reddening.   
"I saw you in Camelot last weekend." He repeated in a monotone this time.   
"Why on earth were you in Camelot?" Arthur replied, gritting his teeth.  
"Came to laugh at you obviously. Saw you playing footb- that stupid muggle game. Can you really call yourself a sportsperson, because from what I saw you were pretty crap" Merlin said airily trying to regain his composure.   
Arthur rose to the bait and Merlin looked delighted. Leaning forwards in his chair Arthur replied icily: "you can't talk! how did you come from a pureblood family and you're still hopeless on a broomstick? Are you mentally deficient or something? It's really not that hard to stay on a broom".  
"And what, like you're so great at everything?" Merlin scoffed and put on a high pitched mocking tone, "ooh I'm Arthur, I'm a sad weedy Gryffindor with no sense of humour, no friends and no talent! I wish someone liked me! I wonder how it feels to have multiple friends rather than just the one!"   
Arthur glared at him and opened his mouth to retort, but Merlin continued, clearly on a roll.   
"I'm Arthur! I'm super insignificant in both the muggle and the Wizarding worlds! I nearly failed all of my end of year exams because I'm so thick! Am I even a wizard? I can't even cast an expelliarmus! I'm not surprised my parents hate me and wish I were never born"   
By this point, Merlin knew he had gone too far. Gwen had paled, and was sitting with her hands tightly clamped together across her mouth as if she could stop Merlin's words that way. Arthur gave him a withering look.   
"And I suppose you think you're so bloody smart then, do you? Screw you Merlin"   
Arthur slammed the door, smashing the glass on his way out. Gwen sighed and cast a quiet Reparo. Merlin looked at the floor. He couldn't bring himself to do anything else. For the rest of the journey, Merlin wondered just what it was about the other boy that infuriated him so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might put up another chapter tonight, just to try and get it along a little!


	6. Quidditch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah 2 in one night! I'll be rounding off 2nd year in the next chapter, which will be tomorrow and then we should be getting onto some more exciting stuff in 3rd! This was very Quidditch oriented- not my favourite thing to write haha.  
> If anyone is coming to this chapter, I've published the previous chapter today as well, so don't miss 5.

The second years were finally allowed to play Quidditch, and today was the day of the Gryffindor tryouts.  
"Are you coming down to watch?" Arthur asked Lancelot as he laced on the Quidditch boots he had borrowed.   
"Of course I am! Is anyone welcome?"   
"Yeah- here's hoping the Slytherins don't show up!" Arthur laughed. He didn't feel nervous at all. "Are you sure you don't want to try out? You'd make an awesome chaser, after all, you grew up playing."   
"I'm pretty sure. It's not my sort of scene. You'll do great though. Remember, I'll be there watching from the stands, crossing my fingers for you."   
Arthur smiled gratefully and made his way out to the field, waving to Lancelot as he took his seat in the stands. 

"Remind me again why we have to sit and watch the Gryffindorks Quidditch tryout? Literally no one in the house can fly" Del moaned  
Cedric huffed and wrapped his green scarf tighter around him. It was cold up in the stands but Merlin had insisted they sit at the very back.   
"Because" said Merlin with an air of finality only a thirteen year old could achieve.   
"Because what?" Del snapped back   
Gwen suddenly sat forward in her seat, "they're coming out!"   
"If anyone asks we're Slytherin spies" Cedric muttered from under his scarf.  
"You what?" Del scoffed   
Merlin's attention was taken away from the two boys by the arrival of one Arthur Pendragon onto the field, crimson robes flying around him.   
"He's got a Firebolt!" Gwen said, before immediately wishing she had kept her mouth shut. She wished she could stop feeling impressed and awed by Arthur, after all, Merlin had drilled it into her for years that Gryffindors were nerds and her parents had always told her to steer clear of muggleborns. Arthur didn't look dangerous though; he looked interesting. Gwen was very interested in electricity and muggle appliances, although she would never admit this to anyone. She would never admit that she think of muggleborns as fascinating. Perhaps one day she could ask Arthur what it was like in the other world- the muggle world.   
She drew her eyes back to the present. Arthur was in the air and he was a good beater, despite never having done it before. He flew with a natural grace and agility and looked like he was born on a broomstick. He managed to send the Quaffle flying every time it was sent his way and the crowd erupted in cheers when his turn ended. Gwen kept her mouth firmly shut, she didn't want to draw attention to their small gang. She looked around the gang.   
Del looked bored. He was staring down at his nails as though hoping they would spring to life and do something more interesting than the Gryffindor Quidditch team were doing. Cedric was watching every move of the team, as he was very into Quidditch. He was calculating and stealing ideas for what he could do when he tried out as Keeper next week for Slytherin. Merlin was sitting on the edge of his seat, staring down at the pitch with an expression on his face Gwen couldn't read, despite having known him for 13 years of her life, this was one she hadn't seen before. Gwen followed his intense gaze to the area of the pitch where Lancelot was standing with Arthur, laughing and congratulating him. Lancelot used his wand to conjure up a wreath of red and gold Gryffindor flowers and presented them to Arthur. Arthur smiled at his best friend and in that moment he looked decent. Gwen shook her head sharply to get rid of the thoughts. 

"Why did we go down there anyway? It was so boring!" Del complained once the Slytherins were back in their common room.  
Gwen looked up from her potions essay and looked at Merlin. He met her eyes, with a closed off expression on his face. Gwen and Merlin had been best friends so long that she could figure out his thought process by his facial expressions. Right now, he was closed off, defensive. But Gwen wondered what he was so defensive about.   
"We went to laugh at Pendragon. I was hoping he would fall off his broom but luck wasn't really on my side" Merlin said.   
Del laughed. Cedric laughed. Merlin laughed the loudest of them all, but Gwen thought there was something off in his laugh, something different in his eyes. Gwen felt determined to find out what.

The following week, Cedric made it onto the Slytherin team. In fact, he passed with flying colours. The Slytherins all sang in the Great Hall, sure that the new team would be their pathway to victory.   
Arthur groaned into his cornflakes. "I hate those bloody Slytherins!"   
Lancelot grinned, "I'm with you there, mate. When's the first Gryffindor v Slytherin match?"   
"Oh God, the match! It's on Monday!"   
The match scared Arthur to the very core. It was his first attempt to prove himself in the Wizarding World. Although many wizards didn't know who his Father was, Arthur still felt chained down, like Uther had already done everything extraordinary and Arthur was dull in comparison. He wanted to win. Mainly so he could write in his weekly letter home and brag about being victorious in the world his Father was so wary of, but also so he could beat the Slytherins.   
When Monday came, Arthur found that the only way to calm his nerves was to think of Merlin's face when Slytherin lost. He would be so appalled! Serves him right for believing everything should be handed to him on a silver plate, just because he's from a pureblood family!   
"Aren't you eating anything?" Lancelot said, brow furrowed like it got when he wrote a particularly difficult potions essay.   
Arthur shook his head. He couldn't even bring himself to speak. He pressed his lips together and left the hall, barely even hearing Lancelot's "good luck!" over the pounding of his heartbeat in his own ears. 

Merlin found a seat in the stands, near enough the front to watch Cedric's game. He waved at Cedric. Cedric grimaced back, his tanned face unusually pale. Gwen sat on Merlin's right and Del on his left. Del looked bored again. How could he look so bored when one of his best friends was out there with the bludgers?   
The Gryffindors suddenly filed out of their changing room, a shock of ruby against the green pitch. Merlin noted with pride that Arthur looked nervous.   
However, it was soon Merlin who was nervous when the game began. Arthur soon got sucked into the game and whizzed around the pitch hitting bludgers with his bat left right and centre. Cedric also looked quite comfortable, as he had been playing Quidditch for years. Merlin still found himself biting his nails and flinching whenever a bludger passed too close to Cedric. The game felt like it lasted an eternity and Merlin was gripping Gwen's hand harder and harder before one stray bludger seemed to move in slow motion. Merlin saw what was going to happen before it happened. The bludger flew at top speed, he couldn't stop it heading towards the boy. Merlin clapsed Gwen's hand just as the bludger hit its target: Arthur.

**Author's Note:**

> -this is a draft and didn't take long to write so please leave comments on how to change or improve if you don't think it's good  
> -I don't know whether to add characters from the HP universe or not (eg- Harry/Ron/Hermione etc) so if anyone actually reads this and wants HP characters, send me a message or something  
> -I've put no warnings yet but there will be character deaths later on in the story


End file.
